DRUNK RUKIA
by itskokohakufan
Summary: Is she gonna accept that she's jealous, find out the Drunk Rukia if she's gonna tell that she trully is jealous.


"Owwiee~.." Orihime cried, as a bike dude coming her way, leaving her alone.

Inoue struggles as she tried to stand up, but couldn't, her leg was swollen in pain.

"Itaiiyoo, I'm so clumsy." Orihime use her healing power but stopped by him.

"Inoue? What's wrong?" Ichigo ask, running up to her and bend down.

"Ohh I was bittten by a do-" Orihime was about to lie.

"Stop lying! Come on I'll take you first to a food stall and then to my clinic." Ichigo said, offering her to ride at his back.

"H-Hai G-Gomenasai." Orihime claimed at his offer.

….

"Hmmm, Where do they think their going?" Rukia thought, hiding to the bush, then followed them.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, people are staring at u-us." Orihime blushed.

"Don't mind them." Ichigo snorted.

Orihime look at him with inspiration, _"Oh my, My heart is pounding, baka! He's onle helping me because I'm hurt and he doesn't like, he likes Kuchiki-san. I shouldn't be like this, but I really like no—I love him, I wish I confess to the first place, I'm such a fool, now Kurosaki-kun carry me like this, I'm just wasting his time of Kuchiki-san." _Orihime saddened her face.

"Just sit in here, I'll take our order." Ichigo smiled, then left.

"H-Hai!" Orihiime exclaimed.

"_Wait! Is this we called DATE! NO WAY! KUROSAKI-KUN.~ N-No he'll never date a girl like me, never!"_ Orihime shook her head.

"Is she crazy?" Rukia said silently, hiding and staring at Orihime shaking her head.

"Why is Ichigo, carrying her?" Rukia ask outloud.

"JEALOUS?"

"Ye—I mean no! M-Matsumoto-fuku-taichou!" Rukia startled.

"Hehehe, So tell me, your'e jealous aren't you?" Rangiku elbowed her.

"N-No I'm not!" Rukia blushed.

"Then why are you following them, evidence~" Rangiku sing-sang.

"I-I told you, I'm not jealous!" Rukia blush.

"Who's Jealous?" Ikakku smirked with Yumichika.

"Ahh~ Rukia-chan is jealous, how cute~" Yumichika teased.

"Watashi anata omai wa kurosu (I will kill you)" Rukia vein popped.

"I'm just teasing, but your jealous." Yumichika smirked.

"Daijoubo Rukia, let Ichigo be with Inoue. What about me~" Renji teased.

"I'll spit on you!" Rukia glared at her childhood friend.

"That's alright Rukia-chan! Hitsugaya is more suited to you." Ikakku, dragged Toshiro.

"Urusai, Madarame!" Toshiro glared at him.

"Tsk, I'm going home." Rukia stomp away, like an idiot.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, Come on LET'S JOIN THEM!" Rangiku exclaimed, dragging Rukia.

"Wait, Matsumoto-fuku-taichou, I think we shouldn't disturb their date." Rukia said.

"Date?, ahhh~ your just scared to disturb their date." Rangiku teased.

"And Jealous." Toshiro inserted.

"I SAID I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Rukia said angrily.

"Who's jealous?" Ichigo asked.

"Hehe, you see Lil'Rukia in here is—UMMPH." Ikakku explained, but Rukia karate chopped him at his head.

"Oww, Oww, Oww." Rukia shaked her numb hand.

Ichigo look at them puzzled, "Rangiku-san, Toshiro-kun, Abarai-kun, Yumichika-kun, Kuchiki-san Mind you'll join us?" Orihime ask, eating a hamburger.

"Sure, as long as Ichigo's treat." Renji smirked, sitting next to Rukia.

"HEY, I'm not paying these for you guys." Ichigo said madly.

"Just pay it Idiot, its once in a life time!" Rukia demanded.

"Once in a life time?! You always pushed me to buy you stupid rabbit doll's." Ichigo said seated across to her.

"Stop being a whiny baby, gentlemen." Rukia smirked.

"G-Gentlemen?" Ichigo blushed, at the complement.

They laugh at Ichigo's reaction.

"Gentlemen!" Renji raised a glass.

"Yeah, for the Gentlemen!" They chanted, and raised their glass.

Ichigo and Orihime were confused.

"What happened guys?" Orihime ask, curiously.

"You see, I was spying on you, thinking where the heck you two going." Rukia said drunk.

"No way~ this girl easily got drunk!" Renji raised a brow.

"Drink more! Drink more Rukia-chan~!" Rangiku poured more _Sake_ (note: Rangiku's own Sake, not in the food stall)

Your'e spying at us? Why?" Ichigo ask.

"I was jealous! Super jealous, super-duper-ultra-mega Jealous _**hic-hic**__." _Rukia hiccup.

They laughed, except Ichigo and Orihime confused.

"Rukia, would you kiss me if you want to?" Renji said, elbowing her. (Note: he's not drunk)

"What! Kiss you? sure anything you like to my sweet loving childhood friend." Rukia was about to kiss him.

"Oh no." They said.

"H-Hey I was j-just k-kidding." Renji pushed her.

"I thought you like me!" Rukia pout cutely.

"Don't fall for that! Abarai-kun." Yumichika sipped he's drink.

"And you! I always think that your truly a gay, but it is! You always stick with that Cueball (aka: Ikakku, who is still unconscious) who always trying to impress Rangiku-san and you'll get Jealous don't you, because she has that gifted body of hers." Rukia blabbled.

"Okay, Rukia-chan, try to shut your mouth down or I'll kill you with my beautiful Zanpakutou!" Yumichika said, madly.

"No it _**hic-hic**_doesn't, MY Zanpa _**hic-hic**_kutou is name as the most _bea __**hic-hic**__ utiful_ in Soul Society, so you better shut yo'mouth _**hic-hic**_." Rukia complained.

"Haha, you better not fall for that." Renji patted his shoulder.

"Urusai!" Yumichika said angrily.

"And you! Shorty-taichou!" Rukia exclaimed.

"It's Hitsugaya to you, and your short too." Toshiro vein popped.

"Is it true you spied _**hic-hic **_ Hinamori-fuku-taichou on her _**hic-hic**_ bath?" Rukia ask.

"PFTTTTTTTT HAHAHHAHAHAHAH" They burst out laughing.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE! KUCHIKI! WHY YOU!" Toshiro shake choke her neck anime style.

"Taichou, she's just teasing." Rangiku said between laughs.

"But it's true you'know _**hic-hic**_ Shorty-taichou is a _**hic-hic **_pervert." Rukia hiccuped.

"Tsk, I can't believe you drunk easily, I'm telling this to Byakuya." Toshiro scared her.

"Scare me if you want, but I'm not falling for that." Rukia said drunk.

"Ne Hime-chan, I sensed that you like no err I mean _**hic-hic **_love Ichigo." Rukia said slyly.

"W-What, N-No way. I-I'm not, I-I have someone else I like (Orihime's thought: Ohh NOO I'M DOOMED)"

"You have? Who?" Ichigo ask.

3…2…1 Orihime collapse.

"I guess it's all clear take me home!" Rukia jump at Ichigo arms, bridal style.

"Rukia? What are you doing you umpp"

Rukia pulled Ichigo's head, then Kiss him tightly.

"RUKIA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Ichigo blushed.

"Baka, what am I doing? Stupid?" Rukia smirked, pulling him another kiss.

"AHHH~! SO ROMANTIC~!" Rangiku squealed.

"What happened Minna-san *Collapse*" Orihime said, then collapse as she saw Rukia and Ichigo kissing.

"Such disgraceful scene!" Toshiro blushed at the scene.

"Hey Minna what'cha *collapse*" Ikakku said, then collapse as he was sent another karate chopped from Rukia.

"LOVE~" Yumichika grinned.

"OI, Rukia w-what about m-me." Renji whined.

"Hehehe, don't worry, you'll get her next time." Rangiku patted his head.

**END**

**Please review **


End file.
